Spiegel-Artikel
Moral und Millionen Von Michael Sontheimer und Andreas Wassermann (aus: http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/0,1518,446807,00.html ) Jüdische Erben verlangen von deutschen Museen die Rückgabe Dutzender hochkarätiger Bilder. Es geht um späte Gerechtigkeit, aber auch um sehr viel Geld. Nun lädt der Kulturstaatsminister zum Krisengipfel ins Kanzleramt. Zu erwarten ist ein Society-Event ersten Ranges. Am Mittwochabend trifft sich in der New Yorker Dependance von Christie's die Hautevolee der Kunstsammler. Das weltweit größte Auktionshaus rechnet beim "Impressionist and Modern Art Evening Sale" im Rockefeller Center unweit der Fifth Avenue mit über 1500 Interessenten. Aufgerufen werden Werke von Paul Gauguin, Pablo Picasso, Gustav Klimt und auch ein Bild von Ernst Ludwig Kirchner, das bis zum 1. August noch im Berliner Brücke-Museum hing. Umstrittenes Gemälde von Kirchner ("Berliner Straßenszene"): Zweifelhafte Herkunft Großbildansicht DDP Umstrittenes Gemälde von Kirchner ("Berliner Straßenszene"): Zweifelhafte Herkunft Der Umsatz an diesem Abend dürfte 300 Millionen Dollar deutlich übersteigen. Das 1913 entstandene Kirchner-Bild "Berliner Straßenszene", das der Berliner Senat an die Enkelin des jüdischen Kunstsammlers Alfred Hess zurückgab, wird nach der Erwartung von Christie's für über 20 Millionen Dollar unter den Hammer kommen. Wenn diese Ikone des deutschen Expressionismus den Eigentümer wechselt, wird unweigerlich eine Debatte in Deutschland wieder aufflammen - um den schwierigen Umgang mit einem sehr speziellen Teil der NS-Vergangenheit. Denn der Fall Kirchner ist erst der Anfang. Auf zahlreiche wertvolle Kunstwerke in deutschen Museen haben jüdische Erben Ansprüche erhoben. Und diejenigen, die darüber zu entscheiden haben - ob Museumsdirektoren oder Landespolitiker -, stehen vor einem Dilemma: Da sind auf der einen Seite Nachfahren verfolgter oder ermordeter deutscher Juden, die zurückverlangen, was ihren Vorfahren einst abgepresst wurde. Da existiert auf der anderen Seite das öffentliche Interesse, wichtige Kunstwerke im Lande zu halten. Und da sind die Vorwürfe von Museumsdirektoren, dass es einigen Akteuren beim Umgang mit der Kunst nicht mehr um Moral, sondern lediglich um Millionen geht - geschäftstüchtigen Anwälten, die dem gefräßigen Kunstmarkt neue Nahrung zuführen wollen. Im Kern geht es um die Frage, ob die moralisch begründete Rückgabe durch den Millionenpoker um einzelne Werke moralisch diskreditiert wird. Unstrittig ist, dass deutsche Museumsdirektoren durch die Berliner Rückgabe des Kirchner-Bildes unter erheblichem Druck stehen; unbekannt hingegen, um wie viele Kunstwerke es geht. Nach Schätzungen von Experten könnten bis zu 50 Meisterwerke aus deutschen Museen in die Villen und Tresore von Sammlern in aller Welt abwandern. Forderungen nach Rückgabe liegen vor für Bilder von Ernst Ludwig Kirchner, August Macke, Lyonel Feininger und Franz Marc. Die Stuttgarter Staatsgalerie etwa wurde aufgefordert, das Ölbild von Marc "Die kleinen blauen Pferde" von 1911 herauszugeben. Beim Wilhelm-Hack-Museum in Ludwigshafen liegt ein Restitutionsbegehren für "Das Urteil des Paris" von Kirchner vor, im Sprengel Museum in Hannover für Marcs "Katze hinter einem Baum". Betroffen sind insgesamt über ein Dutzend staatlicher Museen. Doch niemand kann genau sagen, ob dies sämtliche Fälle sind. Denn Verschwiegenheit eint die Akteure - die Anwälte der Erben, aber auch die Museumsdirektoren und Kulturpolitiker. Nicht einmal Bernd Neumann (CDU), Staatsminister für Kultur und Medien, weiß, welches Museum mit welcher Forderung konfrontiert ist. Aufgeschreckt von der heftigen Kritik an der Rückgabe der Kirchner-Straßenszene, will er die Direktoren wichtiger Kulturinstitutionen und Museen sowie Rechtsexperten noch in diesem Monat zu einem Krisengespräch ins Kanzleramt bitten. Denn er selbst steht in der Pflicht. Schließlich war es die Bundesregierung, die auf der "Washingtoner Konferenz" im Dezember 1998 zusicherte, geraubte Kunstgüter an die Nachfahren von NS-Opfern herauszugeben. Regierungsbeamte hatten dieser Konferenz mit großem Unbehagen entgegengesehen. Während der damalige Kulturstaatsminister Michael Naumann die Rückgabe vehement befürwortete, trieb das Auswärtige Amt die Sorge um, Deutschland würde in Washington auf der Anklagebank landen. Man registriere mit "Besorgnis", heißt es in dem Protokoll einer interministeriellen Vorbesprechung, dass die US-Vorstellungen "die Schaffung neuer unbegrenzter Restitutionsansprüche bedeuten könnten". Zumindest in einem Punkt konnten Diplomaten schon bald Entwarnung geben: "Zwischen Nazis und Deutschland", kabelten sie nach einem Vorbereitungstreffen in die Heimat, "wurde auch rhetorisch kein Zusammenhang hergestellt." In einem anderen schlugen sie Alarm - bei dem Meeting war von der Rückgabe von rund 110.000 Stücken im Wert von 10 bis 30 Milliarden US-Dollar die Rede. Doch in Berlin vermochten die imposanten Zahlen offenbar niemanden beeindrucken - die Vorgaben für die deutschen Vertreter in Washington änderten sich nicht. Sie unterzeichneten mit den Delegierten von 43 weiteren Staaten eine elf Punkte umfassende Erklärung. In der NS-Zeit beschlagnahmte Kunstwerke, so deren Essenz, sollten gesucht, identifiziert und die rechtmäßigen Erben ermittelt werden. Mit denen solle "eine gerechte und faire Lösung" gefunden werden. Die Freude über den Konsens von damals ist inzwischen dem Ärger über die Welle von Rückgabeanträgen gewichen. Und Experten beschleicht inzwischen der Verdacht, dass einige der Akteure von Washington nicht nur das Wohl der Nachfahren der Nazi-Opfer im Blick hatten. Im Kanzleramt hat man die alten Akten durchgesehen - und ist dabei auf einen Mann mit multipler Mission gestoßen. Einen wesentlichen Anteil am Zustandekommen der Konferenz hatte ein Amerikaner, der einer der größten Kunstsammler der Welt ist: Ronald Lauder, 62, Erbe des nach seiner Mutter benannten Kosmetikkonzerns Estée Lauder. Milliardär Lauder, dessen jüdische Familie aus Österreich stammt, war zudem Schatzmeister des World Jewish Congress, der eine "Commission for Art Recovery" begründete, eine Kommission für Kunstsicherstellung. Deutsche Diplomaten ermittelten, wer der Initiator dieser Kommission war. Sie wurde "auf Betreiben von Lauder eingerichtet", schrieb das deutsche Konsulat in New York an das Auswärtige Amt. Kunstsammler Lauder, erworbenes Klimt-Bild: "Eine Art inoffizieller Berater" Großbildansicht AP Kunstsammler Lauder, erworbenes Klimt-Bild: "Eine Art inoffizieller Berater" Viele Kunstexperten merkten erst Jahre später, wie zielgerichtet der Amerikaner agiert hatte - beim Kampf jüdischer Erben um die Herausgabe von fünf Bildern des Wiener Jugendstilmalers Gustav Klimt, die sich im Besitz der Republik Österreich befanden. In diesem Jahr haben sich die Erben - völlig zu Recht - durchgesetzt. Und Lauder, früher zeitweilig US-Botschafter in Wien, brüstete sich damit, als "eine Art inoffizieller Berater" der Familie fungiert zu haben, welche die Bilder zurückholte. Mit ganz offiziellem Erfolg: Im Juni erwarb er selbst das restituierte Prunkstück "Adele Bloch-Bauer I" für 135 Millionen Dollar. Der Mann, der in Deutschland für einen fairen Umgang mit den jüdischen Restitutionsansprüchen sorgen wollte, war Michael Naumann. Er setzte durch, dass im Dezember 1999 eine "Gemeinsame Erklärung der Bundesregierung, der Länder und der kommunalen Spitzenverbände zur Auffindung und zur Rückgabe NS-verfolgungsbedingt entzogenen Kulturgutes, insbesondere aus jüdischem Besitz" beschlossen wurde. Für Streitfälle wurde eine "Beratende Kommission" gegründet. Doch bei der Umsetzung der Washingtoner Erklärung wurden die Restitutionsmöglichkeiten in Deutschland erweitert - durch eine simple Begriffsänderung. Sollten eigentlich nur "von den Nationalsozialisten beschlagnahmte Kunstwerke" restituiert werden, war nun von "NS-verfolgungsbedingt entzogenem Kulturgut" die Rede. Jetzt ließ sich auch die Rückgabe von "Fluchtkunst" begründen, von Bildern, die aus Deutschland emigrierte Juden während der NS-Zeit verkauft hatten, um sich ihren Lebensunterhalt zu sichern. Zudem wurde der Verbleib strittiger Bilder in Museen an hohe Auflagen gebunden: Im Falle von Kunstverkäufen in der NS-Zeit etwa sollten die betroffenen Museen nicht nur nachweisen, dass für die Bilder ein marktgerechter Preis vereinbart, sondern dieser auch tatsächlich bezahlt worden war. Die meisten solcher Quittungen aber wurden niemals ausgestellt oder sind nicht mehr vorhanden - wie im Fall der 1936 verkauften "Straßenszene". Da der Berliner Kultursenat eine Empfangsquittung nicht vorlegen konnte, gab er das Kunstwerk zurück. Doch in vielen deutschen Museen fehlte es nicht nur an Belegen. "In den Nachkriegsjahren", sagt Naumann, "existierte in den deutschen Museen kein Unrechtsbewusstsein." Im Januar 1999 gab er zu Protokoll: "Meines Wissens gibt es bisher immer noch nicht zufriedenstellende Bemühungen der deutschen Museen, genau dieses zu tun, nämlich eine exakte Bestandsaufnahme der Kunstgüter mit dubiosem Ursprung bzw. zweifelhafter Herkunft aus den Beutezügen des Dritten Reiches zusammenfassend aufzulisten." Das hat sich inzwischen geändert - allerdings nicht unbedingt in Naumanns Sinn. Viele Museen lassen inzwischen Recherchen anstellen, um Rückgabeanträge abzuwehren. Ihre Direktoren klagen über "raffinierte Anwälte" und die "knallharte moralische Keule", mit der diese drohen würden. In der Tat sind es oft erst Anwälte, die Erben animieren, Rückgabeforderungen stellen zu lassen. So offenbar geschehen im Fall Kirchner und anderer Bilder, die einst zur Sammlung des Erfurter Schuhfabrikanten Alfred Hess gehörten: Die Hess-Enkelin Anita Halpin zeigte noch vor sechs Jahren kein Interesse an den Bildern ihres Großvaters. Inzwischen ließ sie mehrere Dutzend Bilder aus der einstigen Sammlung Hess mit Rückgabebegehren belegen. Vertreten wird sie vom Restitutionsanwalt David J. Rowland, der in der New Yorker Park Avenue residiert. Während der Berliner Senat im Geiste Naumanns handelte, verhält sich der Bund in einem Fall wie viele Museumsdirektoren - und verweigert einfach die Herausgabe. Sogar Bundespräsident Horst Köhler war bereits mit dem Fall befasst. Schon seit Jahren fordert der Chilene Juan Carlos Emden vom Bundesfinanzministerium die Herausgabe zweier wertvoller Gemälde aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Die Bilder des italienischen Malers Bernardo Bellotto, besser bekannt als Canaletto, musste sein Großvater, der jüdische Kaufmann Max Emden, nach seiner Emigration aus Deutschland in der Schweiz verkaufen. Seit 1949 sind sie im Besitz der Bundesrepublik. Doch eine Rückgabe, teilten Steinbrücks Beamte den Emden-Anwälten im August abschließend mit, komme nicht in Frage. Die Bilder, so ihre Begründung, seien nicht "Gegenstand eines Zwangsverkaufs" gewesen. Dabei verhält es sich mit der Causa Emden kaum anders als mit dem Schicksal der Sammlung Hess. Sammler Max Emden, dem auch Werke holländischer Altmeister und französischer Impressionisten gehörten, verließ 1933 endgültig Deutschland und siedelte in den Schweizer Kanton Tessin über. Sein in Deutschland zurückgelassenes Firmenimperium musste er später unter Zwang verkaufen. Folglich lebte der jüdische Emigrant in der Schweiz überwiegend vom Verkauf seiner Gemälde, die er rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Nachdem Emden die Canalettos 1938 über Kunsthändler in München und London angeboten hatte, kaufte sie Hitlers Kunsthändler Karl Haberstock. Die barocken Stadtansichten sollten nach dem "Endsieg" das geplante "Führermuseum" in Linz zieren. Als Kaufpreis waren 60.000 Schweizer Franken vereinbart, nach Aussage von Emden-Erbe Juan Carlos ein "skandalöser Preis". Bis heute ist fraglich, ob Max Emden selbst diese Summe überhaupt erhalten hat. 1940 starb er im Schweizer Exil, die Bilder gelangten in die Depots des Bundes. Später landete der dekorative "Zwingergraben" im Speisezimmer der Villa Hammerschmidt. Köhler ließ das Bild allerdings abhängen, nachdem er über seine Provenienz aufgeklärt worden war. Doch Steinbrücks Beamte wollen offenbar einem Dammbruch vorbauen. Denn in den Depots des Bundes liegen laut Experten noch bis zu hundert Gemälde, die in die Kategorie "Fluchtkunst" fallen. Zudem erklärte Juan Carlos Emden bereits, dass er das Bild nicht "über die Wohnzimmercouch" hängen werde. Große Auktionshäuser hätten bei ihm schon vorgefühlt. Die harte Linie der Steinbrück-Beamten verfolgt auch Hans Ottomeyer, Generaldirektor des Deutschen Historischen Museums in Berlin. Im Herbst vergangenen Jahres hatte der Sohn des jüdischen Zahnarztes und Sammlers Hans Sachs die Reste einer einmaligen, einst 12.000 Stücke umfassenden Plakatsammlung reklamiert, die 1938 im Auftrag von Joseph Goebbels beschlagnahmt worden war; rund 3500 Plakate tauchten nach dem Krieg im Ost-Berliner Museum für Deutsche Geschichte wieder auf. Bei einer Restitution, warnte Ottomeyer, wäre es "ein großer Verlust, wenn die Sammlung blattweise verhökert wird". Erst erheblicher politischer Druck aus dem Kanzleramt brachte den Museumschef dazu, einer Anrufung der eigens für Streitfälle eingerichteten Kommission zuzustimmen. Ähnlich wie Ottomeyer argumentiert die Direktorin der Moritzburg in Halle, Katja Schneider, die "kein einziges Bild freiwillig zurückgeben will". In ihrem Fall hat ebenfalls der New Yorker Anwalt Rowland einen Anspruch formuliert. Abgesehen hat er es auf Bilder der Sammlung expressionistischer Kunst des jüdischen Frankfurter Unternehmers Ludwig Fischer. Dessen Frau verkaufte 24 Bilder von Kirchner, Marc und Heckel 1924 gegen Zahlung einer Leibrente über 20 Jahre, die von den Nationalsozialisten spätestens 1935 eingestellt wurde. Rowland verlangt nun nicht nur die vollständige Bezahlung, sondern auch ein Ölbild von Franz Marc, "Die weiße Katze", aus der Sammlung Fischer. Das "kleine Geldangebot", das die Moritzburg ihm gemacht habe, reicht Rowland, der drei Fischer-Erben aus den USA vertritt, nicht aus. Beim Gipfeltreffen der Museumschefs und Restitutionsexperten Ende November im Kanzleramt sollen nicht nur diese Fälle diskutiert werden, sondern auch eine generelle Strategie. Weil Museumsdirektoren und Kulturpolitiker "oftmals überfordert" seien, drängt der gerade pensionierte Direktor der Stuttgarter Staatsgalerie, Christian von Holst, auf die Einrichtung einer zentralen Forschungsstelle, welche die oft abenteuerlich verschlungenen Wege der Kunstwerke ermitteln soll. Davon könnten auch die großen Auktionshäuser profitieren. Im aktuellen Magazin von Christie's heißt der Kunstsammler Hess, dem einst das Kirchner-Bild gehörte, mit Vornamen nicht mehr Alfred, sondern - Sigmund Freud lässt grüßen - Adolf.